


rain for you is a flood for others

by moroodors



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Multiverse, Post-Series, ford and stan brotherly moments, mention of Bill Cipher - Freeform, mention of Fiddleford McGucket, what if, what if dipper didn't show the journal to stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroodors/pseuds/moroodors
Summary: only stanford could make a simple trip to the store become an adventure to an alternate dimensionorford falls into a portal and ends up in a dimension where dipper never showed journal three to stan





	rain for you is a flood for others

**Author's Note:**

> in this, i assume that there is only one bill cipher in existence. an infinite number of dimensions, but only one bill to torment them all.

“It’s quite the storm tonight.”

The thunder shook the glass in the window as Stanford took a step back, eyebrows furrowed as he tapped his pen against the paper. He glances at the paper and then back up again in thought, twirling the pen through each of his fingers. He turned to Stanley, who was sitting at the kitchen table. “My theory is that the recent activities involving the dimensional portals have somehow increased the severity of the weather; like some sort of concentrated climate change.” 

Stan rolled his eyes and didn’t look up from the game of solitaire he was playing. “Or it’s just a thunderstorm. You need to get your nose of that journal before you start seeing the supernatural in everything. Soon enough you’ll say that the pipes squeak in the house because they’re haunted.”

Ford sits across from Stan and closes his journal as he does. His shiny reflection across the blocky 4 does seem more tired than usual. Ford sighs anyway, “That’s different, Stan. The pipes actually are haunted.” 

Stan waves over to the fridge where a shiny cat magnet holds a piece of notebook paper that looks like it caught the bad end of a fight. “Why don’t you actually get out of the house and pick up groceries?” 

Ford spares another glance outside. There’s a lightning flash that lingers in his eyes for a few seconds afterwards. “And that’s dangerous.”

“At least we’ll have food for when the thunder vampires from an alternate dimension attack, throwing the world into an apocalypse.”

“Fine.” Ford grumbles, “You’re lucky I’ve managed to drive in worse conditions. He grabs the list, mindful of the apparent grease stains, and Stan’s car keys. 

The first step outside, Ford is already grateful for Stan suggesting this. He points his face to the sky and lets the harsh drops splash on his glasses, fall past his lips, and drip down his neck. It wakes him up and comforts him. It’s nice to have water as rain, opposed to acid and other things of the like that inhibit other dimensions. He takes a deep breath, enjoying the freshness, and runs a hand through his hair to get it out of his face. With a little more of a smile to his face, he begins his journey to the grocery store. 

The trees on either side of the road are eerie in the dark, thick, dark clouds creeping from each side of the trunks. Thunder rumbles and Ford can feel the noise in his chest. He tightens his hands on the steering wheel and uses all his self-control to not whip his head around to see every creature that lurks at the corners of his visions. 

The rain renders his already low visibility even lower. The headlights don’t help and the windshield wipers seem as if they are threatening to throw themselves into the wind, to become just another leaf taken away by the storm. 

Seeming to emerge out of the fog in the middle of the road, a portal stands confidently, a swirling multi-colored mass. Blue, purple, yellow, and green clouds orbit the center. The rain around it seems to be altered slightly in its fall, perhaps the gravity affecting the drops. Ford doesn’t have enough time to react before the car careens straight into the portal.

Ford tries to convince himself that he still has control of the car with two firm fists on the wheel. The momentum of the car from the road keeps it soaring through the multiverse. Ford doesn’t try to understand the physics of this place. He turns the wheel and nothing happens- he can only brace himself as the car hits a blueish orange portal head on.

-

_ It’s crazy how small changes can lead to big consequences.  _

_ Imagine, a dejected Dipper, remembering Stan’s bullying in the past, decides to keep his knowledge of Journal 3 to himself. Stan, then, is unable to complete the portal and the twins return to California, completely, blissfully unaware of any secret lost brothers and any possible oddpocalypses. Dipper brings the journal home with him. _

_ Stan continues to search for the journal; and, a recovering amnesiac, Fiddleford McGucket, catches wind of this and convinces him to stop working on the portal, telling tales of some dream demon. Stan doesn’t dismantle it, however, leaving it to simply be a looming carcass, a monument of his failures. The ghost of it always looms at the back of his mind, including when the young twins come to visit again, one year later.  _

-

The car hits the pavement hard, jostling Ford’s entire being and rattling his bones. He slams on the breaks and swerves off the side of the road, narrowly missing some trees and some wandering gnomes. 

With shaky fingers, he unbuckles his seatbelt and very unceremoniously brings himself out of the car. The world seems to tremble for a moment so he keeps one hand on the car to steady himself. 

He recognizes the trees around him as the forest in-between his home and the main city of Gravity Falls. The sun beating above already seems to be drying his skin and clothes. He sheds his top-most layer of jacket, leaving him in class look of coat and sweater underneath. 

Ford can’t head in the direction of his home, for fear of meeting himself there and sending this dimension into some fiery destruction. He decides to head to his original destination, the grocery store, to see if he can find Fiddleford or some tools that can help him get back to his own dimension. So, Ford hops back into the Stanley Mobile and makes his way into town.

-

Ford’s fingers itch for a pen and paper to be able to document his experiences in this dimension, so that ends up being the only thing he buys from the store. It’s at the register that Ford has anything of consequence happen. 

He sets his items on the counter and the woman behind the register groans. Ford looks up with wide eyes, caught in the middle of grabbing his money from his pocket. 

“Well, if it isn’t Stanford Pines.” She does not look impressed as she practically throws the items across the scanner. “I gotta admit, you have some gall to show your face in here after what happened last time. At least this time, you have the dignity to come to the actual cash register.”

This last statement clues Ford into what - or who - the woman is actually talking about.

In this dimension, Ford can deduce that it’s still last summer, and Stan has not yet brought his Ford home. Ford then can’t see the harm in going over to the Mystery Shack and helping Stan, as the crisis of Bill Cipher has been averted with the defeat that took place is Ford’s dimension. Ford could then use that portal himself to go back to his dimension. 

Ford buys his items, doing his part to help dismantle Stan’s reputation of stealing, and quickly jots down his experiences through the portals and his theories about this dimension before making his way to the Mystery Shack. 

With a plan set in his mind, Ford rolls down the windows and taps his fingers to the radio. His hair finally dries of the rain and he relaxes in his seat. A smile grows when he remembers he’ll get to see Dipper and Mabel. He’s missed them lately, being so busy with Stan and the Stan O’War. That smile grows wider as he pulls behind the Stanley Mobile of this dimension. 

He gets all the way to the front door before he wavers, fully realizing how shocking this will be for Stan. His twin brother that should be dimension hopping here standing on his front door. But, Ford feels like he has no other choice, and he knows how happy Stan would be to see him. He raises his fist and is about to knock, when the door is opened by an annoyed looking Dipper.

“Look, the Shack is closed today-” His sentence dies prematurely as he looks up and sees who he is talking to. “Whaaaaa?”

Ford thinks of various things he could say, as he slowly lowers his fist. He settles on, “Is Stan home?”

Dipper goes defensive and closes the door for the most part, leaving room only for his body to talk to Ford. “Who’s asking?”

Ford can’t help but smile at Dipper’s tough guy routine. “I just wish to talk to your great uncle.” 

“Dipper! Who’s at the door?” That’s the only warning before the door is yanked open to reveal a bright as ever Mabel, who expresses the same amount of shock at seeing Ford. “Double Stan!” 

Ford then decides to go with a partial explanation. “I’m from an alternate dimension.” He points to the extra Stanley Mobile in the driveway. “I brought my car with me.” 

Mabel gasps with the sight of two identical cars, breathing out with a smile, “Alternate Stan!” 

Dipper, however, is busy looking at Ford’s hand, looking pale. “You- You have six fingers.” 

Ford nods and shows off both of his hands for the young twins to see. “That I do. Now, please, I need to talk to Stan.”

“Alright,” Dipper said after a moment, “Follow me.” 

Ford nods and follows Dipper throughout the house. Mabel bounces along and points to things and tells quick stories. The house looks the same for the most part, the odd item being off. Ford’s heart beats for his niblings after not seeing them for so long. They still are so charming as ever and Ford is reminded to take extra good notes of this dimension to go home and show to his Dipper and Mabel.

After a short while, they come to a locked door that Ford can recognize as Stan’s office. Mabel goes up and knocks quickly before opening the door slightly to peek her head in, “Grunkle Stan! We have a visitor! He looks just like you.”

There’s a gruff “What?” before the door is swept open to reveal Stan, standing tall in their father’s tux. His eyebrows are furrowed as he looks at Mabel, but then his eyes are slowly brought upwards and he sees Ford’s face, caught in a crooked smile composed mostly of nerves for the upcoming interaction. 

Ford can clearly see the twenty different ways that Stan will try to deny or something equally terrible so Ford cuts Stan off as soon as he opens his mouth. “Stan,” He begins, taking a deep breath, “We need to talk, preferably in private; although, I won’t have a problem explaining in front of Dipper and Mabel, if you so desire.”

Stan, who looks paler than he did before, almost like he’s seen a ghost (and Ford should know what that looks like), only nods. He clears his throat and then nods again, “Okay. Alright. You have a lot of explaining to do. C’mon. Let’s go to the kitchen.”

Ford leads the group to the kitchen and none of them question that. Dipper does, however, question something else, “How did you know our names?”

Ford smiles down at him and ruffles his hat, “All will be explained shortly, my dear boy.”

They all take a seat at the table and Stan still wears that disbelieving, confused look. He sends a pointed look at Ford, hands crossed across his chest. “Start talking, Sixer.” 

“Wait, Stan.” Dipper says, “You know him?”

Stan nods, still not taking his eyes off of Ford, “Yeah. He’s my brother, who should be dead.” 

Mabel gasps loudly, and Ford continues. “Yes. My name is Stanford and his name is Stanley. He used my identity to keep my house, to work on the portal in the basement, which I fell through thirty years ago.”

Stan raises an eyebrow, plowing through the many questions bursting from the younger twins, “Yeah… You seem to already know the explanation… somehow.” 

“Yes,” Ford begins warily, “That brings me to my other thing. I am not your Ford. I am from an alternate dimension.” 

Stan laughs loudly, throwing his head back. “Of course! Only Stanford of all people would make me think he’s home when he’s actually from a totally different dimension.” 

Ford is reminded of all the petty fights they had when he was first brought back and something is sparked in him, but he takes a deep breath and remains calm. “I know you want your brother, Stan, and I can help with that. I can help fix the portal in the basement, so you can return your brother to his proper place and I can return to my home.”

Stan nods, seeming to consider this. A few seconds later he asks, “Did your Stan return you to your dimension?”

“Yes,” Ford says, a happy smile coming to his face. “He fixed the portal about three quarters of the way through the summer.”

“Okay,” Dipper says, finally finding a way into the conversation, “I have a lot of questions.”

Ford smiles his mentorish smile and nods, “Go ahead.”

“Did you write the journals?”

Ford can't help but smile wider. He wiggles each of his six fingers. “Yes - well, the Stanford of this dimension did when he lived in Gravity Falls.” 

Dipper is looking star-struck as Stan points a finger at him. “Wait, how do you know about the journals?”

Dipper is brought out of his amazement for a moment. “I found one in the forest, way back near when we first came here. It’s the third one.”

Ford says, “So you never told Stan you had the journal,” at the same time Stan says, “You’ve had the third one this whole time?!”

Dipper pulls the journal out from the depths of his vest. Ford quickly grabs it before Stan has a chance to. He flips past his own writing to see Dipper’s, whose writings have taken up every empty page, even going onto extra pages that look like they were taped in. 

Ford hums as he hands the journal to Stan. “Interesting. Since the Dipper of my dimension had the journal taken by Stan and then me, you have been able to log more experiences.” 

“So, you’re not mad I wrote in your journals?” Dipper looks genuinely worried, but Ford gives him a small smile to try and ease his worries. 

“No, my boy. I will always applaud scientific exploration.” Ford clears his throat and stands up. “Now, Stan, I would like to see the basement to see how your progress differs from the Stan of my own dimension.”

“Wait,” Mabel interrupts after they all stand, “How did you end up in this dimension anyway?”

“In my dimension, there has been an event… of great oddity… that has caused many sporadic portals to appear throughout Gravity Falls. I was driving,” Ford gestures to the second car outside,” and I couldn’t see the portal until it was too late. After a quick jaunt through the space of the multiverse, I was brought here.” 

Dipper and Mabel gasps while Stan just rolls his eyes, “C’mon. Let’s just go down to the basement already.” 

Stan leads them down to the basement with a fresh bout of amazement from the kids at each turn. As they are walking down, Dipper turns to Ford, “What’s it like in your dimension?”

“Mostly the same,” Ford says after a moment of thought, “Except I was brought back by my Stan, which then caused the end of the world. That sounds bad, but it actually brought a lot of good. Stan and I have never been closer. And that end of the world prevents a possible end of the world in other dimensions, including this one.”

“The end of the world?” Dipper asks after a few seconds, his voice small. 

“Yes.” Ford isn’t used to sugarcoating with his Dipper so he doesn’t do it now. “Stan using the portal caused a rift to form in the reality of my dimension. Bill Cipher used this to his advantage. But the Pines came out on top,” Ford reaches over and ruffles Dipper’s hat with a wink, “As they always do.”

“Bill Cipher?” There’s disbelief in Dipper’s voice, and perhaps fear too. 

“Don’t worry, he is defeated now. He will no longer cause terror.”

Dipper is silent once more. “How did you guys get through the end of the world?”

They have gotten into the elevator now, Ford and Dipper standing in front of Mabel and Stan as the doors close. “Stan pretended to be me to trick Bill into his mind. I then erased Stan’s memories and Bill was killed.” At seeing the horrified look on Dipper’s face, Ford adds, “Don’t worry, Stan has made a full recovery. Recently, we have been traveling around the world in a boat, which we dreamed of since we were kids.”

“That all happen?” Stan pipes up from behind, his face with a look that Ford can’t quite place. “Even the Stan O’ War?”

“Yes.” Ford says over his shoulder to make eye contact with Stan, “You are a hero.”

They reach the lab and Ford confidently strides out of the elevator with Stan right behind him, leaving the kids to wander around in wonder. 

It feels bitter to be back in this place. It has been the source of so much trauma and hurting throughout his years. Also, it is his biggest mistake in life. But his fingers still find all the right buttons on instinct alone, the hard plastic beneath them warming him in a nostalgic way. Just the feel of the stale air and radiation sends him back to his younger years.

Ford can easily see that the problems are in the mathematical side of things, not that he’s surprised. The things wrong is the information found in his third journal and it seems like Stan has tried to fill in the gaps; but, without at least a degree in theoretical physics and engineering, with the help of a dream demon, that’s practically impossible. 

“It’s practically finished,” Ford says with a tight voice. “It should only take us a couple of days, at most.” Ford hears Stan give what must be a bitter chuckle. 

“In the meantime,” Ford strides over to Mabel and Dipper and pulls out the notes he’s been taking on this dimension. “Why don’t you two write letters to your alternate selves? I’m sure they would love that.” Ford then swiftly takes off his coat and rolls up the sleeves on his sweater with a smile to Stan, “Let’s get to work.” 

Armed with a blowtorch and a computer, Ford walks over to the belly of the beast. Taking unwavering steps, he goes over to the main circuit line, a thick pipe housing many wires. 

“Stanley, do you have the-” Stan holds up a laser cutter up to Ford and Ford smiles, “Thank you.” He cuts open a square of metal and his instincts take over. “We need to recordinate the central tracking system, which is found here. Plug it into this computer then we can alter the coding so that with the correct dimension name, it could pinpoint objects from that dimension.” 

Ford hands Stan the computer and points the other side of the room. “There are several programs that could be deleted to save power. That’s what I will be doing. Don’t be afraid to ask questions.”

Ford is about halfway to the other side when Stan speaks, “Ford, how are we so friendly?”

“The end of the world really brings two people together.” Ford falls back into the feelings of when he first came home. “Ford’ll be mad when you first bring him back, and I know you are angry too. Explain that Bill Cipher is dead and he’ll be more susceptible to your friendliness.” Ford is about to turn around when he adds, “And don’t forget that you two love each other.” 

Ford turns around and assesses the panel of parts before grabbing it and ripping it off the wall. That part had to do with the internal cooling system, but was not needed - as the void of space is very cold and cools the system. He then uses the blowtorch to smooth over the left over metal.

“Great Uncle Ford!” Mabel seems to pop out of nowhere, causing Ford to jump and get dangerously close to scorching himself. “You still haven’t told us much about your dimension! Like, how come we don’t know about you?”

Ford thinks about his response as he continues to work. “No one knew about the portal, so when I fell into it, the circumstances aligned to make the easiest choice Stan taking my identity.That process involved Stan faking his own death. It would only meddle things to tell you two about me.” 

Ford gets a feeling on the back of his neck and looks to the other side of the room to see that Stan had stopped working to look at him. Ford sees him swipe at his face quickly before returning to his work.

“What did you get to do with me and Dipper in your summer that we didn’t get to do?”

He’s warm in memories before he replies. “Well, it started with telling you guys about our mysterious backstory.”

Mabel sighs, “Aw man!”

Laughing, “I know.” Ford thinks for another moment. “Dipper and I did get caught up in a rigorous Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons game with an altercation with my Infinity-Sided Die that combined to cause you and Stan needing to save us from the game characters coming to life.”

“Whaaat?” Dipper seems to have materialized next to Mabel. “You’re saying Probabilitor came to life?”

Ford nods, “We would have had our brains eaten if Mabel and Stan hadn’t outplayed him.” Ford catches Stan’s eye again and clears his throat. He’s still not the best at showing affection.

“Some other activities included: Mabel and her friends helping to get unicorn hair to make a mystical barrier around the Mystery Shack and Dipper and I going down to the extraterrestrial craft and Dipper saving me.”

They are all silent for a few seconds, the sound of metal against metal being the only thing filling the room. 

“How are you going to get the car back to your dimension?” Mabel asks, voice starting small, like she was worried about something. 

Ford curses in an alien language and stops what he’s doing. “I forgot about Stanley’s car.” An idea pops into his head and he points to the portal. “But Stanford would have the proper alien tech, and the activation of the portal will make everything unstable enough, that I should be able to craft a hand-held version that could be a one-time use.”

Ford begins to pace the room in thought. “However, that Stanford and I cannot meet. That could have drastic effects on this dimension.” 

“It would just be a compact version of this, right?” Stan says, from his place sitting on the ground with the computer on his lap. “You would have to recalibrate the expected radius of the portal, and we could have wires that run all the way down here to use the power already available.” 

Something warms Ford at his core and some child-like feeling deep inside him becomes fulfilled. For reasons unknown to himself, he remembers the deep loneliness that comprised most of his life. 

“Yes, that’s correct.” Ford is busy with a wistfulness for a few moments before he can respond. “Possibly, we could borrow the resources already available here with the portal. With the hand-held, we are only hopping from one to the next, so it shouldn’t require many parts.”

“So, we don’t need you and our Ford in the same dimension and put our entire dimension at risk?” Dipper says in a rush.

Ford signs, “Although I would very much like to meet myself, yes.” Ford brightens up as another idea comes to mind, “I could leave a note though!” He grabs the paper from where the younger twins left it and scribbles a quick note to himself. 

After a few minutes Ford came back and sees Stan pointing to some more advanced machinery. “Couldn’t we use some of this, to stand in for the alien technology?” He gives the metal an annoyed look. “It looks pretty foreign to me.”

Ford considers it. “That should work - after all,” Ford looks away as a certain unshakable shame creeps up his spine, “These are the things that Bill built.”

“What?” Dipper yells, pushing himself to Ford’s front, “Bill Cipher helped you build this?”

“Makes sense why I couldn’t understand it…” Stan grumbles.

Ford nods, finding himself unable to say a definitive Yes. “I was foolish back then. I trusted him when I should not have had.” 

They are silent for what feels like hours. “Is that why Bill wanted into your mind?” Dipper asks quietly, Ford could tell he’s been wondering that question all day. “Because you used to trust him?”

Ford hums for a second to stall him answering. “You could say that. And I had something he wanted. If he got that, my universe would have been destroyed.” 

“Why did you erase Stan’s mind?” Mabel is small as she speaks, looking at the ground.

“I have a metal plate in my head.” Ford says with a bitter smile, knocking on the side of his skull, the harsh sounds of cold metal acting as proof.

“C’mon,” Stan motions to the portal, “We have a look of work to do and it’s getting late, why don’t you two head up for bed?”

There’s plenty of groaning, but eventually the younger twins leave the basement and presumably go to their beds. 

Ford touches a hand to Stan’s shoulder and he looks startled, looking at Ford’s hand for a long time. “Thank you Stan. It’s hard to talk about those things - being that they are the biggest mistakes in my life.” 

They are both quiet. Ford has lately been trying to thank Stan as much as possible, back in his home dimension. Maybe it’s because he feels guilty, or he’s just in a grateful mood, but he knows that Stan doesn’t hear those words nearly enough. 

“Did you forgive me?” Stan is looking at Ford anymore, but now at the portal. The artificial blue lights cause it to cast a harsh shadow over his face. “For the science fair? For pushing you in?” 

Ford touches Stan’s arm, but he shrugs it off. Ford’s nothing if not stubborn, so he grabs Stan’s arm and pulls him so Stan has to look at Ford. “Of course. It was a long road, and I was very angry at first; but, I got over it. You are my brother, Stanley, and I love you.”

The only warning is a quick sniffle before there are two arms wrapped around Ford, tight and just like home. Ford hugs Stan back just as strong. Ford can just barely hear, “I thought I lost you forever.”

Ford rubs Stan’s back and feels just about forty years younger in that moment. “You’ll get your brother soon enough.”

They pull apart and Ford claps his hands together with a smile. “Shall we get to work?” 

-

The expected two days bleed into a week before Ford can deem both the hand-held portal and the actual portal ready for use. When they weren’t in the basement, Ford and Stan were hanging out with Dipper and Mabel, making breakfasts, dealing with gnomes, and various other things of the like. 

Now, with the summer sun as their witness, the Pines stand on the dirt outside, Ford checking various components of a hefty gun sitting on Stan’s shoulder. 

“You know what to do, Stan?” Ford pushes shut the door that closes off the main wires and takes a step back. 

Stan rolls his eyes. “It’s just pressing a few buttons, Pointdexter. I’m sure I can handle it.” 

“And don’t worry, Great Uncle Ford!” Mabel calls over from her and Dipper’s spot on the front stairs. “We’ll make sure he doesn’t mess it up!”

The elder twins share a laugh and then a more serious nod of confirmation before Ford takes his spot in the driver’s seat of his Stanley’s car. He puts on his seatbelt and gives a thumbs up to Stan. 

There’s a loud rushing noise, almost like the sound of a large, gushing waterfall, before Ford feels like he’s falling. In the mirror, he can just see his hair begin to float around and then Ford’s crashing back onto the ground. He smashes back into his seat and takes a few moments to catch his breath. Once regaining his bearings, he can see that he is in the middle of the road. Exactly where he left, one week ago. 

The sky is a simple overcast with a few dark clouds that didn’t seem to get the memo that the storm was over. It’s a drastic change from the intense sun he just left, but he smiles. He always favored the colder seasons. More opportunity to wear sweaters without the risk of heat stroke. 

He begins his drive back to his own Mystery Shack with a smile. He prepares himself to explain to his brother where he’s been and that he wasn’t actually able to go to the grocery store. 

Ford finds himself tapping along to the pop song on the radio that only Mabel would approve of. Everything just seems sweeter. 

**Author's Note:**

> in a dimension that's an infinite amount of space away, yet not that far at all, another stanford pines is brought home and thus, another stanley pines is punched in the face.
> 
> (thanks for reading!!)


End file.
